survivors
by Da Squirrel
Summary: the battle raged on. bodies fall to the ground. celebration throughout the land. but is it really the happy ending they all dreamed of?    alternate ending!
1. must it end this way?

**A/N: first of all hi! this is my first story, and i love BMT! all i can ask is that you please,please, please review this ! thank you and enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i do not own the books, the characters or the first line, they are owned by trudi canavan.  
**

The knife was buried deep in his chest.

Sonea couldn't breath. She didn't know what to do. She knew she needed to heal him but how with the ichani closing in she had not the time to heal akkarin.

''sonea, you cannot save me I am not gong to make it, give me your hand''

''akkarin, I must heal you, I wont let you die!'' she cried all the same she gave him her hand to hold and she felt him send magic into her, she heard cruel laughter and whipped round to see kariko with a look of malicious glee spreading across his face.

'' not so great now is he, your high lord has fallen and left his precious but weak apprentice behind'' he sneered at sonea.

'' you have not taken him away from me yet!'' and with that she threw her arms wide sent a wave of power at kariko in the form of a forcestrike, as it touched karikos shield the barrier that had been protecting him shattered. For a few seconds his face was contorted in an expression of pure hatred before soneas second strike hit and killed him.

The two remaining ichani were looking at each other with uncertainty in their eyes, sonea knew she had just a few moments but risked it and turned back to akkarin. But she was too late. He lay unconscious and with no heart beat sonea began to sob fearing she would be left alone when he had promised her he wouldn't.

she placed one hand on the handle and another sought for any patch of bare skin she could find and placed her other hand on it. Slowly she began to pull the knife out whilst at the same time healing the flesh as soon as the knife moved. She healed the flesh all the arteries and veins to make it all healed properly.

Sonea felt a tiny spark of energy coming from akkarin and soneas hopes soared, she was about to continue healing him when she felt a strong strike touch her shield and knew It had been only a matter of time before another ichani decided to take her on.

As the second ichani started to rain strikes upon her she saw a shower of heatstrikes falling on them from above she glanced quickly behind and saw lord Balkan and dorrien standing on the university roof. _It's no use_ she thought their strikes were not strong enough to be of a danger to the ichani.

Then summoning all her power and rage at them for daring to destroy the place that was her home she sent an extremely powerful heatstrike at each ichani and was pleased to see their shields shatter and the strikes burnt through them killing both. But her moment of triumph did not last long, as she remembered what she had been told she hurried to karriko and slashed his neck with a stone and started to take the power that was left in his body. Sonea then turned and did the same to the other ichani.

Sonea then ran back to akkarins side and did what she did before, going slowly and little by little took the knife out whist healing the wound left behind. When she finally removed the knife completely she felt numb, she moved back towards akkarin and pressed her palms hard against his temples. She created a door into his mind and found the tiny spark that was what was left of his energy. Sonea sent all the love she had for him into the gaping space where his consciousness had been and filled it with memories. She gave him the memory of their first kiss, behind the waterfall, the run from the ichani in the pass and at the thieves den.

Then when she thought all hope was lost she felt a stirring beneath her and she sensed his heart beginning to beat, she sent the memories and feelings more rapidly into his head as his consciousness grew.

''sonea'' akkarin whispered weakly, sonea leaned forward and realised that he had not much strength, she took his hand and sent steady trickle of strength into him and the colour returned to his face. She leaned forward and kissed him and his lips curled up into a smile.

'' lord Balkan is coming'' he said. Sonea looked over her shoulder and saw the warrior coming towards them followed by dorrien, and another magician.

" I don't care" she leant forward to kiss him again and their lips met as the magicians came up behind them she could feel their discomfort and heard one or two gasps of disbelief escape some. She turned around to face the advancing magicians and she suddenly recognised the other magician and ran forward.

''rothen! I thought you were dead!''

'' not quite yet sonea'' he laughed then sobered '' you have changed so much, I can hardly recognise you, you have done well and saved kyralia''

'' no not by myself I had help'' she replied. She looked up at his face '' oh rothen I have missed you dearly'' sonea stepped onto tiptoe and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

Behind her sonea could hear dorrien tending to akkarin and was grateful for it, what she needed right then was sleep that was all she needed. Blackness washed over her and she could no longer hear the others and did not care and she collapsed beside akkarin.


	2. life must go on

A/N: hey peeps here is the second chapter, and thats right, Lorlen lives in this ending! *does happpy dance*, i dont know how perhaps someone heals him :) anyways thank you to my lovely beta headless headwig who is amazing at english :D enjoy;

**life must go on  
**

_Meanwhilst…_

Lorlen watched as Sonea's fragile body was picked up and carried towards the healing quarters followed by Akkarin supported by Lord Osen. The scene before him was devastating. He could feel the moisture in his eyes welling as he saw what had become of the guild he and many others had worked so hard to keep together.

Sonea's last blast had created a large crater in the ground and much of the walls and doors behind where they had been standing were scorched a blackish brown colour from the heat, large cracks had formed from when the ground had been shaken. Here and there Lorlen spotted magicians emerging, they gathered round him with sad questioning eyes but far less then he had hoped.

"Lorlen?" He heard a voice from behind and slowly like an old man he turned to face Lord Osen.

"Administrator," Osen sounded relieved and Lorlen wondered how long Osen had been standing there.

"What would you have us do?" asked Osen. Lorlen then realised the full weight of responsibility he had as not only was he the Administrator he also needed to take on the High Lords usual responsibilities as one is now absent.

" first of all we need all able magicians to gather in the guildhall to size up the number that have survived. Many valuable lives have been lost today" Lorlen closed his eyes and took in deep breath.

_~ All magicians able please assemble in the guildhall as soon as possible. All those unable to make it back unaided let us know now ~ _

Lorlen let out the breath he was holding and opened his eyes to watch as the already assembled magicians began to trudge towards the hall.

_~ help, please help ~_

Lorlen's eyes widened in shock as he heard the faint mental connection

_~ Who is this? ~_ He sent

_~ Lord Marden, I think my leg may be broken too badly to self heal ~_ he heard the relief behind the communication and sent out

_~ Who is closest to Lord Marden? ~ _

_~ I am ~ replied a young warrior by the name Lord Jonel_

_~ good, please can you assist Lord Marden on your way ~_

_~ yes, administrator ~ _

Lorlen's eyes slid open as the mental communication ceased and hoped everyone else was able to return safely. _If not then they are_ _probably dead by now, _he sighed and started towards the guild hall followed by Lord Osen and a novice he did not turned to the novice,

"and what can I do for you?" Lorlen how small the novice was and guessed she must have been a summer intake.

"oh, err, I was just wondering if, maybe, you've seen some of my class mates or well any novices?" she asked.

"I think I may have seen some," Lorlen said kindly "come this way im sure we'll find someone," and they headed off towards the hall again and he made a mental note to keep an eye out for the novices as they were going to be more vulnerable than the rest.

Lorlen wished he could sink into his bed and wake up to find this was bad dream but of course he could not do that he had people to tend to.

Over next hour or so a steady trickle of magicians arrived in the hall and last of all Lord Marden hobbled in supported by Lord Jonel who slowly proceeded to the nearest chair, he slumped down on it and promptly fell asleep.

Lorlen walked forward and turned to face the crowd. Each face face a mask of pain and weariness. Lorlen cleared his throat and began.

"greetings my friends, no doubt you are all tired and eager to return to your rooms but first let me give you congratulations on how well you all fought, repairs and searches will commence tomorrow but for now I bid you goodnight,"


	3. strengthening bonds

Da Squirrel: YAYS! third chapter! ok whats first?...

Sonea: ... erm...

Akkarin: ... jeez is everyone brain dead?

Da Squirrel: oh! i remember! thank you to everyone who has added this to favourite story and their alert list :D and...

Lorlen: headlessheadwig?

Akkarin go headlessheadwig!

Da Squirrel: massive thank you to my wonderful 'sleep deprived' ;) beta; headlessheadwig! 3

Lorlen: aaargg who poked my arse! ... DANNYL!

Dannyl: 'running away, shooting evil grin over shoulder'

Da Squirrel: 'rolls eyes' now go read + review, and yes i do know when someone has read and not reviewed 'evil grin' i shall hunt you down myself!

Akkarin: 'runs away screaming'

**Strengthening bonds;**

Sonea rolled over in her sleep and woke with a start. '_Where am i?'_ Then she remembered and suddenly she felt no pain or tiredness and kicked the covers away. '_covers? Where did they come from?' _Deciding she didn't care and leapt out of bed. Immediately she was hit with a wave of dizziness and felt the world spin around her.

"Sonea! Sit down you should not be even be sitting up let alone leaping out of bed like that!"

A hazy figure came into Sonea's view.

"Lady Vinara? Where's Akkarin, where is he?" she demanded

"Sonea"

A faint voice came from behind her causing her too whip round. Too fast, a crushing headache began pounding in her head. There in a similar bed a few metres away were Akkarin, her love. She got up and dashed round to his side. "I thought you left me! You idiot you should not have stepped in front of me!"

"I would never leave you."

"Never?"

"Ever."

Sonea leant over and their lips met, whilst an on looking Lady Vinara, who up until that moment had been quietly watching with interest, turned her gaze away and resumed what she had been doing before. Sonea and Akkarin broke apart because Sonea gasped in pain and clutched her head.

She blacked out.

Sonea woke to a pounding headache; it took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to a blackness that didn't seem to fade. '_Where am I?'_ She moved her head slightly seeing a speck of light to her right. '_I'm face down in a pillow!' _realising thisshe heard someone whisper close by and curious she stopped to listen.

"How could I let her get hurt like that?" the voice mumbled. Sonea thought hard. '_where have I heard that voice before?'_

The voice continued, still mumbling,

"I'll never forgive myself for this! I love her too much; I couldn't another to die when I could have saved them"

That's when it hit Sonea '_it's Akkarin!' _Joy swept through her; there was a faint snore from Akkarin and she guessed he must have just drifted off. She slowly rolled herself over and saw him sitting in a chair next to her bed. She was in a room that looked vaguely like Rothens but there were differences. She realised the walls were a light yellow colour and there were no books on shelves around the room.

She sat up and realised she was wearing nothing,_ 'who has my clothes?' _She wondered, the heat rising in her cheeks. Then she noticed some at the end of her bed and slipped them on. She felt drained and exhausted and wondered just how much power she had. She closed her eyes and created the doors into her mind and stepped into the room containing her power. There she saw roughly a quarter of her normal power and suddenly felt even more tired, then, she sensed it, a tiny energy source inside of her. Her eyes flew wide open in shock, _how can this be? _She felt herself slipping off the edge of her bed.

"Careful!" came an exclamation from the chair showing Akkarin was now awake. He dashed over, showing no sign of his disturbed sleep. He caught her stopping her from falling.

"Are you alright? You should be careful!" Sonea just stared in shock at the far wall, barely registering what had just happened.

"Huh?"

"You almost fell off the bed!" she didn't reply.

"Sonea? Are you alright?" he sounded worried and Sonea snapped out of it.

Instead of answering she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach.

"What can you feel?" she asked.

"Err, your clothes?" he said confused.

"No! With your mind!" she almost shouted, furious at his density.

Akkarin was mystified, he had never seen Sonea like this before and wondered if he should call Lady Vinara but he still pressed his hand to Sonea's stomach and sent his mind outwards. Instantly he sensed a faint spark of energy and power within Sonea and gasped.

"So is it real, am I really pregnant?" Akkarin stood their stunned into silence.

Then slowly joy crept over him and swept sonea into his arms.

"Yes! It's real!" he grinned at her enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure…" she replied.

"About what?"

"A baby."

"Why not? This is our baby! Nothing can break this bond, aren't you happy?"

"I almost lost you out there! Of course im happy just shocked that's all," Sonea murmured in reply.

"You know I owe you my life. I promise that now this is all, over I will make it up to you, for all those things I had to do to you"

"But that will take you a lifetime!" she joked,

"Indeed," He answered dryly, slipping her blood ring onto her finger, "A lifetime together"

Sonea just sat and stared in shock and as if to confirm it to herself she wiggled her fingers. Looking up she saw that familiar half smile on Akkarin's face. She threw her arms around him kissing him.

"I take that as a yes then?" he chuckled and pressed his lips to hers.


	4. shock and accusations

**Shock and accusations **

**A/N (yes! another!)**

hello again! yes! another chapter in the space of about two weeks! wow i type fast and then of course theres my beta! who beta's fast! thank you emily :)  
pleae note that the characters are mmost likely OC. i dont know if you readers have read the TAM yet but as far as ive read so far its just as brilliant as BMT so read it! but its slightly sad to read of poor Rothen and Dannyl all old and slightly wrinkly (or in poor rothens case really wrinkly) anyway cookies and cream for those who R+R !

one more thing: if you see a * in this it means look at the very bottom where there may be a little note for ya! :)

now go and read :D (of course enjoy aswell)

Rothen walked down the corridor to Sonea and Akkarin's room. It was the day after the Ichani invasion, Lorlen had held another meet that morning to discuss how to start clearing up the city and the repairs had now been started. It had been decided that the first thing they did would be to search for any bodies or people that may have been injured. He paused outside their door wondering whether to knock or not. _'Suppose I should, they probably want their privacy right now' _he grimaced at that thought. _'After__all he almost died out there.'_ Setting the tray he was carrying on the ground, he stepped forward and knocked.

"One second," came the muffled reply. Rothen could hear hurried shuffling* inside and waited patiently. The door opened and Sonea stood there with a flustered look on her face. "Oh, come in Rothen."

Rothen stepped in, heading over to a nearby table and setting the tray down.

"I have just come to tell you that your hearing is to take place tomorrow morning. I also brought your dinner"

Rothen turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look back as Akkarin emerged from an adjoining room.

"Before you go, I, we, have something to tell you" she cast a sideways glance at Akkarin before taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

Rothen choked on nothing in particular, staring at Sonea blankly. Then anger crept into face.

"When? What happened? Did they assault you? Those vile Ichani!" He finally managed to splutter, before glaring at Akkarin. "And you! You were supposed to look after her! How could you let this happen?"

"No! Rothen! It wasn't like that at all!" cried Sonea

"What is it like then? Don't stick up for the Ichani after all that's happened!"

Sonea looked at Akkarin. Rothen followed her gaze and realised that both their cheeks were now a deep shade of red. "Oh…" Realisation dawned on him and found himself counting back the weeks they had been in exile. _'I didn't realise how serious they were!'_ "Forgive me I had no idea…"

"It's alright Rothen, we were just as shocked"

"Well I suppose congratulation is in order," he mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Thank you, Rothen, for everything you've ever done for me." She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Well I'd better be off, I've got to help search the city, for anything, bodies, people who are injured and to clear rubble." He reluctantly pulled away from Sonea.

"I'll see you later" and he walked out, closing the door behind him.

* _Just to clear confusion on the 'shuffling' it doesn't mean whatever you may be speculating about, this chapter actually leads directly on from the last chapter so basically its 'cos they were still in shock from the proposal thing and the discovery of her being pregnant._

and remember cookies and cream for those who review :D

~_come to the darkside... we got cookies!~ _


End file.
